


Once Upon A Time

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every great fairy tail begins the same. Once upon a time...we all know how they end as well. Happily ever after, but what about the inbetweens? Even worse, what happens when the happily ever after...never comes? Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Inuyasha/Once Upon A Time
> 
> Pairing: Kagome/? (up for suggestions thinking Mr. Gold or the Huntsman...)

She had moved to the small town on an impulse, something about the small town called to her, pulled at her. Plus the job as head nurse at the hospital was a nice bonus! Finally after all her years fighting for her life she would be able to save others.

It had been hard to get back into a normal life, so very hard but worth it. So many late nights studying material that looked like a foreign language. Learning English...getting that scholarship...all those student loans.

They would finally pay off!

As she stared at the large clock tower she could only smile, this was her new beginning, her once upon a time.

With a giggle she shook her head, fairy tales weren't real. Not anymore, no she would begin her life anew.

Head nurse Kagome Higurashi, it had a nice ring to it!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark blue eyes widened as she gasped in surprise and with a small cry of pain she was thrown to the ground .With a hiss she sat up and rubbed her head, she had knocked it on the ground during her fall.

"Ouch." She opened her eyes and blinked as she met a pair of dark brown ones. There on the ground next to her was a young boy, ten if she had to judge.

"Are you okay?" He merely scrambled to his feet and clutched a book to his chest, looking behind him in a worry. She quickly got to her feet, in nurse mode, ready to look over the young boy for any sort of injuries he may have acquired from their tumble.

"Henry! Henry!" She glanced towards the frantic voice, running towards them was a fair woman, her dark brown hair cut in a wavy bob, dressed in a pristine black suit. She gasped as the boy, Henry hid behind her.

"Wha?" She blinked as dark black eyes narrowed on her.

"Henry who is this?" Oh dear...she could feel the ice from her eyes freezing the very air around them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The air between them was thick, full of a charge, something...was off. She resisted the urge to gulp and forced a smile on her face. The woman didn't bat an eye.

She felt like a canary under the gaze of a fat cat...

"Hi, I'm the new head nurse at the town hospital...I just arrived in town. When er," She paused to glance down at the boy next to her, "Henry ran right into me." She gave a forced laugh and watched at the cold exterior was replaced with a smile, forced but a smile nonetheless.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse my Henry here. He's a very active boy. I'm the mayor here, Regina Mills, it's nice to meet you." She held out a pale slim hand, perfectly manicured nails glinted in the light.

Shivers went down her spine the second her hand touched the other woman's.

Something sparked...


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not my mom!" Henry's voice was loud and full of disdain. She blinked at the tone and let the mayor remove her hand from her own. It was easy to tell they had...issues. Yet she was not one to judge.

"Henry stop it! Now come on we're late for your appointment. Say goodbye to Ms. Higurashi." Her voice was cold and left no room for argument. Henry merely glared, yet nodded. He knew there was no use denying her.

Not now, she was evil after all.

He didn't want to drag someone into it that had nothing to do with it, after all he had never heard of an Asian in any of the fairy tales he knew.

With a sigh and slumped shoulders he looked up at the woman he ran into, she was pretty. Fit a princess to a t. Pale fair skin, raven black hair...if he hadn't found Snow White already he would have thought her to be her! He also knew he couldn't let the evil queen see the book, not yet...

"I'm sorry miss Higurashi...here don't forget your book!" She blinked as he shoved the large book into her hands and ran off. His mother trailing after him.

"Er. What?" She merely blinked down at the large worn book, feeling the tingle of magic that it gave off.

What had she gotten herself into now?


End file.
